<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aliado ou amigo by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915247">Aliado ou amigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Frustration, Gen, Team as Family, Uneasy Allies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquele rapaz não precisava um aliado, precisava uma ama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aliado ou amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aliado ou amigo </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ludwig suspirou. Começava a acreditar que aquela guerra fosse um caso perdido.</p><p>Simplesmente, tinha os aliados errados. Japão estava demasiado ocupado a salvar a sua nação para preocupar-se também deles. E Itália... deixou escapar um grito.</p><p>Aquele rapaz não precisava um aliado, precisava uma ama.</p><p>No dia anterior tinha caído nas mãos de Inglaterra, o anterior a esse França tinha-o apanhado. E ele sempre estava lá, prestes a salva-lo. Muitas vezes tinha-se perguntado que fizesse-o estar disposto a fazê-lo. E tinha que admitir com si mesmo que não fazia-o porque era um aliado. Era porque amava-o.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tinha planos. Conhecia as suas ambições, tinhas as ideias claras do que estava correcto fazer. Mais atrás destes ideais, havia um pouco de medo. Medo de perder, medo de estar derrotado.</p><p>Medo de ficar-se a sós.</p><p>O telefone tocou. Atendeu, com um suspiro.</p><p>“Quem é?” perguntou.</p><p>“Doitsu, Doitsu! Estou com América e não quer deixa-me ir!”</p><p>Alemanha gemeu. Estava outra vez em perigo. Por um momento passou-lhe por a cabeça de deixa-lo lá, á mercê de América, de abandona-lo. Depois os olhos caíram na foto que tinha na secretária. Ele e Veneziano. Sorria, coisa rara. Suspirou outra vez.</p><p>“Está bem, Itália. Vou direto.” disse, a ir para ajudar não um aliado, mas um amigo.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>